


my thoughts will echo your name, until i see you again

by sparklyskie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyskie/pseuds/sparklyskie
Summary: "These are the words I held back, as you were leaving too soon. I was enchanted to meet you."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	my thoughts will echo your name, until i see you again

It was easy to fall in love with the sun.

Everything felt natural. There was nothing out of the ordinary by cherishing the warmth that envelops one’s body like a sizzling hug. And when people said the sun rays were supposed to give life to the whole universe, Hinata could make it simpler by a sheer act of turning up the corners of his mouth—in other words, smiling. Such a small gesture could light up even the darkest kind of thoughts. He was the dawn that made nightmares crawl their way back to the void.

Hinata was a boy of many things—a mixture of awkward and sweet with a cherry on top. The warmth he emits came in the form of a childlike smile when he was trying to eat French fries with vanilla ice cream, or his high-pitched giggles once he was caught in the middle of a hide-and-seek game. Hinata Shouyou was never a difficult person. One could even say they would take a glance at him and read him like a book.

Kageyama thought he was admirable in many ways. If a human is capable of utilizing his time and energy to work for twenty-four hours, he would. That speaks volumes of how hard he thrives to be the best in his field. He had a small body and a dream that wished it was taller. “You can always work yourself to jump higher, but you can never grow yourself to be taller.” he once said during training.

Hinata was a boy with big dreams and his eyes raged with determination. If one wasn’t careful, they would get hurt.

Kageyama's shield was already one of that Joan of Arc’, but even flames would burn steels to helpless liquid.

***

He remembered the first time he said he’d go to Brazil to pursue his dreams. It was noon of usual practice, with sweats and sounds of the ball dropping echoing the gymnasium. He overheard the discussion between coaches earlier, so he felt the need to confirm things himself. He thought he was ready, but Hinata's determined declaration made Kageyama's stomach felt twisted instead—dizzy even, and scared too. Hinata had always been a man of his words, thus the thought of him being away put a heavyweight on his chest.

He wanted to screech that he objected to the idea of parting.

But who was he kidding? The sun was never meant to stay for eternity.

***

Tonight marked the thirty-sixth blue moon of the years he had been gone.

It was a hushful night, with stars embellished the wide, bright sky. The air was chilly too, a sign of winter coming through within no time. Kageyama tightened his scarf, keeping the cold from kissing his neck ever so furiously. Tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow I can see you again.

He was tingled, smiles never left his face. It’s been years and the notion of seeing him in full form of flesh and blood sent thrills down his fingertips. His hands became busy, and he couldn’t stop twirling his toes even when he had sipped a hot chocolate—that, in fact, had a purpose of calming his nerves; it didn’t work—in the nearest café. Anticipation was indeed an understatement under Kageyama's circumstances.

He still smiled at himself, savoring the last drop of his drink.

Street lights stood in between tall, cramped buildings, making ways for people to stroll around with their heads full of thoughts. It was midnight and he hoped time could tick faster just so he could see him play again by his own two bare eyes.

Till it was the next day when the game was over and Black Jackals snatched triumph from the perennial-champion Schweden Adlers, Kageyama came to him running, eventually unleashed a long, tight hug which had Hinata squealed unwillingly, “You are smelly and sweating!” but he couldn’t care less.

Waiting for him was worth the agony after all.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated <3  
> anyway, thank you for reading <3


End file.
